


Punish Me

by inymphaea



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, Lemon, R18, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inymphaea/pseuds/inymphaea
Summary: It's the third time you've broken the rules. Let's just say, you really, really like punishment.





	Punish Me

        You had been called to Commander Erwin's office -again. It had been the third time this week, the first two times he had let you off with stern warnings, but now you had done it. You nearly had your ass kicked by letting your pride get in the way of your training. For some reason, Captain Levi had been particularly bitchy that morning, calling so much irrelevant bullshit on you that you just snapped. 

        Knocking on the wooden door, the low noise that followed set your nerves on fire.

        "Name and business."

        You held back your shaky voice for a moment, not trusting it. Heaving a deep sigh, you answered. "[Name] [Surname]." Like the two times before, you said: "Captain Levi sent me."

        He chuckled in response. "Come in."

        With sweat already collecting in your palms, you pushed the door open, revealing an impeccably clean office. The powerful man that peacefully sat at his desk looked up at you, staring at you with the utmost regard. It was almost intrusive; the way he looked at you. His irises bore into your figure, hands tucked underneath his chin. 

        Erwin shifted in his seat, uncomfortably attempting to ease the growing strain in his pants. For the umpteeth time, you stood there innocently, awaiting his direction. Awaiting his command. Awaiting in submission. 

        "Commander?" you squeaked, "Sir..?"

        He shook his head quickly, shoving the perverse thoughts to the back of his mind. "It's the third time, isn't it?"

        You frowned, nodding in slight embarrassment. 

        "What am I gonna do with you, [Surname]?" Erwin asked. It was a question both for him and for you, even though he new full well what he wanted to do. "Levi wouldn't let me give you a warning, this time."

        "But, but Captain Levi was being a complete asshole!" you explained bitterly, "I can't stand him."

        He bit back the urge to stand up and grab you by your waist. "You're a soldier. His subordinate."

        "But Commander! -"

        Erwin cut her off. "My subordinate." His felt his cock throb just from saying that. 

        Standing there in utter shame, you lowered your head. You wanted to protest further, but he was right. There was nothing you could do. Levi had nearly broke your bones from your childish outcries, he did have all the reason to, anyway.

        "I-I apologize," you stammered, "I was out of line."

        He raised one of his thick brows at you, surprised that you complied so willingly. If anything, he thought you would continue to resist his authority and just get angrier. Yet, you were quiet and bashful -two characteristics Erwin would never associate you with. 

        That's why he liked you so much. You were outlandish and never held back from saying what you wanted. It's why he wanted to be the only one would could make you submit. From the looks of it though, Levi had managed to do it before he could. And that irked him more than he ever thought was possible.

        "What did Levi do to you?" he said, abruptly changing the topic. 

        Your mouth was a knot tied too tight. "He -uh- Captain was gonna -I mean- he wanted to-"

        "Say it," Erwin half-yelled, "Say it!"

        "Captain Levi wanted to beat my ass!" you said, managing to keep your voice at a reasonable tone. "Excuse my language.."

        'I thought he wanted to fuck you as bad as I do.' "Oh, I see." 'I thought he had done it already.' Erwin swallowed thickly, gritting his teeth at the sour things that he had believed for a few short seconds. "How do I put this -how should I, hmm.."

        You finished his sentence for him. "P-Punish me?" 

        This time, he let out an audible choke. The simple pair of words sent his mind into overdrive, his body acting on its own accord. Erwin stood up, hastily making his way toward you. 

        You met his eyes, the striking blue sending chills up your spine. Goosebumps flared across your skin, his gaze so intense that you nearly lost yourself in them. 

        "Punish you," he said, drawing out the two words without hesitation. "Is that what you want?"

        You realized that your superior was asking you what you wanted, instead of forwardly instructing you to do something. He was charming and sinfully attractive, not to mention one of the most capable men in the walls. Its not like the thought hadn't crossed your mind before -who wouldn't want that? 

        With your heart palpitating in your chest, you challenged him. "I can handle anything," you purred, catching onto his game smoothly. "Anything."

        "Are you sure?" He insisted, "I'm not merciful."

        "I don't want your mercy," you scoffed. Bluntly, you said: "I want you to fuck me."

        A flash of surprised crossed his features, but was quickly replaced with playfulness. His hands found your hips, fluidly pulling you closer to him. Erwin's lips sloppily met yours, carrying your full weight in his arms. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his waist, gasping into the kiss when you felt his member poke at your inner thigh. 

        Breaking the kiss to breath, a string of saliva still connected your lips with his. He set you atop his desk, carelessly disregarding the papers and pens that littered the wood surface. His hands entangled themselves in your hair, lightly pulling on the strands in order to get more access to your neck. A timid whine left your lips when you felt his lips against your flushed skin, sucking and biting at it without remorse.

        "F-Fuck," you muttered, "Comm-ander!"

        Using his title only made him rowdier, the tension in his pants almost unbearable. Unbuttoning your shirt, he threw the material somewhere behind him, licking the newly exposed skin. As hickeys already began blooming across your chest, you found it harder and harder to bite back your moans of pleasure. His mouth was far too skilled for that. 

        Your hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, signalling that you wanted it gone. Erwin complied, swiftly tugging the cloth over his head and dropping it to the floor. You gawked at his body, silently admiring the scars and defined muscles that were normally hidden under his clothing. 

        Approaching your lower regions, he gripped your thighs tightly, eliciting a loud whimper from the back of your throat. Involuntarily grinding your hips into his touch, he smirked at you complacently. 

        "I'll see how much you can handle," he teased softly, "isn't that right, dear?"

        Your breaths were ragged, and your voice was strained when you answered. "Ye-yes, Commander."

        He hummed in response, taking off your boots, and then your pants. Now fully exposed on his desk, he licked his lips hungrily. Erwin kissed your clothed clit, forcing several short pants from you. Hooking his finger underneath your underwear, he slowly rubbed the sensitive area, feeling the wetness that leaked from inside of you.

        Gathering enough of the sweet substance on his finger, he spread it across his tongue, savoring the flavor of you. "So fucking tasty," he groaned, "Are you ready?"

        All you could do was nod helplessly. 

        "Good."

        Without warning, he pulled your panties to your knees, suddenly pushing two of his fingers into you. You screamed, instantly covering your mouth as tears welled in the corner of your eyes. He curled and pumped his fingers in and out of you, tension steadily building in your stomach. At some point, he added two more of his slender digits, effortlessly fingering you into pure ecstasy. 

        Struggling to breathe, you yelped his name countless times. "Erwin! Erwin, Erwin!"

        You felt your muscles stiffen, stomach tighten, and euphoria reigned supreme in your mind -but only for a second. The feelings disappeared, being replaced with frustration and anger. 

        Once you found his face, you saw that he was greedily licking the juices from his fingers. You wanted to shout at him. If he didn't stop, you probably would of had the most overwhelming orgasm in your entire life. But before you could protest, he went to work.

        His tongue flicked inside you, lustfully eating you out as your vision blurred. Erwin's grip was strictly on your thighs, holding them down to prevent you from bucking into his mouth. You raked your small hands through his golden hair, pressuring his tongue deeper inside of you by urging his head down. 

        The familiar feeling started once again, triggering you to become louder and louder as it drew nearer. Erwin's pace didn't slow; in fact, it sped up. As he ate you out, he fingered you, the two sensations blending together it such a perfect, reckless rhythm. 

        He could tell you were nearing your release for the second time, and at the brink of your climax, Erwin stopped -again. It took you a moment to register what was happening, but when you finally figured it out, you were pissed. 

        "What the fuck?" you hissed, "Twice?"

        He wiped your wetness from his lips, chuckling. "You're only going to cum when I'm inside you."

        Cocking a brow at him, you sighed. "Fuck me already, goddammit."

        "Someone's needy," he commented cheekily, unzipping his pants. 

        As his bottoms dropped to the floor, you shrugged. "Needy for you, Commander."

        He took that as a signal to release his member from his boxers, the tip oozing pre-cum. You inwardly gulped at the sight of it, contemplating whether or not that it would actually fit inside of you. Erwin's hands firmly restrained your hips, teasingly running the head of himself against your slit. 

        "Aa-ah," you shuddered, "Nngh, please."

        "Beg for it."

        It was hard to form coherent sentences, your mind far too wrapped up in the feeling of pure desire to properly speak. But you tried anyway. Anything to get some friction. "Pl-ease.. f-fu..fuck me," you hiccuped, "Fuck m-me.."

        "More," he instructed, wryly putting only the tip in. 

        "Co-m-mand..er!" you whimpered, "Please.. hnngh, ah!"

        After what felt like hours of torture, he slowly pushed into you. You could feel your walls stretching to his massive size, the feeling of complete fullness wrecking your state of mind. You wrapped your hands around his neck, his thrusts beginning gently as both of you adjusted. 

        "Faster," is all you could manage at the moment, since immoral moans and ungodly mewls were the only other noises coming out of you. 

        He didn't say much either, considering his breaths were becoming labored and more fast-paced as he sped up himself. "You feel -so," he groaned, "good."

        The wanton melody of skin slapping against one other filled his office, mixing with the harmonies of the pleasured whines and breathy grunts; creating a song with an "I'm gonna fuck you senseless" type of vibe.

        Both of you were edging your limit, but you came undone first. It was your expression that made Erwin cum so hard, though. Your [color] eyes were darkened with lust, cheeks crimson as sweat dripped from your brow, and your mouth wide in shock; all from your body-wracking orgasm that Erwin caused. 

        It was satisfying to know that he had pleasured you so, so well. With his sticky cum covering your inner walls, both of you panted, utterly exhausted. You smiled at him weakly, barely recovered from your high. 

        "I'm down to be punished way more, Commander," you said, laughing lightly. 

        He smirked in response at your brazen proposal. "It would be an honor."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut in like 20 years but this was for @ daddy-erwin on tumblr!! i decided to post it here bc i liked it very much and i hope you do too ;))
> 
> ~artemis <3


End file.
